


what happens in the woods (doesn't always stay there)

by moth_writes



Series: what follows (questions and answers) [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene Rewrite, Trans Agatha Wellbelove, Trans Female Character, Watford Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25950487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth_writes/pseuds/moth_writes
Summary: Missing scene from my Big Bang fic, and also a canon scene rewrite. Perfectly fine to be read alone.Simon caught Baz and Agatha holding hands in the Woods, but they weren't talking about what he thought.Aka, Agatha comes out to Baz in the Woods.
Relationships: Minor Agathe Wellbelove/Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove
Series: what follows (questions and answers) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884313
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Agatha Wellbelove fics





	what happens in the woods (doesn't always stay there)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a missing scene sort of thing from my Big Bang, which is the first part of this series. This is also a rewrite/my version of the scene in Carry On, so it’s perfectly fine to be read alone! Just don’t think about the timeline too much, yes?
> 
> I am not trans like Agatha is portrayed in this myself, but I did as much research and I hope I managed to write this in a respectful way. If anyone has any thoughts on what I could have done better, or an issue with how I portray this, please contact me at my Tumblr (@insanemreads).
> 
> Also! This is a headcanon I've had since I first read the book, along with her being aro/ace (like me!) and I haven't seen many fics that have it, so I figured I'd write my own.
> 
> If you don't like it, don't read it. I will accept constructive criticism, but no hate. Thanks!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_May of Seventh Year, Watford School of Magicks_

BAZ

Agatha Wellbelove follows me into the Woods. I can smell her from meters off-flowery perfume and minty shampoo.

She steps into the clearing where I’ve stopped. She snaps a small twig underfoot, but I don’t turn. I don’t need to.

“I’m not your bad-boy-storybook-price, Wellbelove. You can’t save me from myself, and you certainly can’t leave your golden destiny with the Chosen One, the Mage’s Heir, for little old me,” I sneer, and behind me she shifts and steps forward.

When she speaks, it’s more confident and clear than I’ve ever heard her. “I know. I just. I want to make my own decisions for once. Everybody’s making them for me, and I just want to not have to do what’s expected. What they want me to.”

Well. She’s more eloquent than Snow, at least. And I can’t fault her for her reasoning-I don’t like having my decisions made for me either, most of the time. There’s a pause, a silence between us as she steps carefully forward. I turn to face her. 

“What do you want, Wellbelove? And why did you follow me here?”

She shrugs, and honey-blond hair falls into her fair. She flicks it away and meets my eyes. (Her’s are so unlike Snow’s. Warm brown so dark I can’t make out her pupils in place of ordinary, unextraordinary blue.)

“Like calls to like, I guess. I want us to be friends, Baz. Simon and Penny can’t understand what it’s like, being us.” She’s determined, but too soft around the edges. I sneer.

“Alike how, Wellbelove?” I ask, and I don’t soften my voice. She’s got more steel in her than I thought-doesn’t react at all to my sudden harshness.

“Agatha.” She says. “Call me Agatha.” I nod tightly. If she’s brave enough to stand there and tell me how we’re similar, I can do her the courtesy of calling her by her first name.

“We both grew up rich. Likely both with distant parents, too. We both have a place in Simon’s story. We both have our destinies already set out.” She pauses. “And we’re both queer.”

I freeze. I haven’t told anybody that I’m gay yet, not even Daphne or Dev and Niall. How does she know? What gave it away?

I don’t react for too long and she smiles. “I knew it. I guessed, but. You aren’t subtle, Baz. Not to me.”

I sigh and slump. I don’t want to keep up this facade anymore. I’m tired. “You won’t tell anyone?” I ask, and I hate how uncertain my voice comes out. She frowns.

“Of course not, Baz. I won’t out you before you’re ready,” she says, and she sounds genuine.

She walks the last few steps towards me and stops, holding out her hands. I regard her for a second, then take them. Then I remember what she said, and- “You’re queer?” I ask quietly. She nods.

“Well. Trans, actually. Attraction isn’t my division,” she says and we laugh. “But seriously. I haven’t figured out my sexuality out yet, but I like Simon, and that’s enough for me right now.”

“Yeah. Wait. Trans?” I say, and frown. (I sound like Snow, but I’m surprised. It can be excused, just this once.) “Should I use different pronouns for you?”

“No,” she says, and she sounds relieved. “I already transitioned-I pass pretty well, don’t you think?” She winks. “Magic is good for that. Agatha is who I really am. Simon and Penny know too, and my parents, obviously, but no one else.”

“No one will hear it from me,” I tell her and pull one hand away to jokingly cross my finger over my slow-beating heart. 

She beams, and I smile back, and a twig snaps. We both whip around to face Snow, who is standing at the edge of a clearing. He looks like a dream, if dreams watched nightmares.

I drop Agatha’s hands and step back. Snow’s eyes follow me.

Well. Best get this done with, then.

I hope I can trust Agatha. 

(I think I can, anyway.)

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated, and while i don't ask for (and don't want) concrit on any of my other fics, if you have any here i'd love to hear it! and again, i mean absolutely no disrespect to trans people.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
